Admiration of a Ed
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Kevin and Double D both have this huge crush on two girls in their high school, what action needs to be taken to admit their feelings for the girls. Recommend that you read "Living in Peach Creek" first to know who the characters are. Edd/O.C  Kevin/O.C
1. Chapter 1: What's Next

Admiration of a Ed

Chapter One: What's Next

9:40 pm Kevin's house 

The phone rang at Kevin's house and Kevin picked up the phone only to answer to a disappointed Nazz.

" Hey, what's up Nazz?" Kevin said after being greeted on the phone from Nazz.

" Kev, I need someone to talk to and you're the only person I can truly trust besides Double D." Nazz said in a unhappy tone.

" What's wrong Nazz, did some guy hurt ya?" Kevin said getting riled up.

" No not physically just emotionally, it's Ruben." Nazz said.

" Oh that guy." Kevin said in his thoughts as he gulped thinking about what happened at mixed martial arts practice.

" What happened?" Kevin asked.

" Well you know how I told you at school, I was gonna go for it with Ruben?" Nazz said as Kevin can see where she's going with it.

" Yeah go on." Kevin said.

" Well I confessed my feelings for him but it was already too late." Nazz said in a sad tone.

" You mean he found somebody, who? Was it Valeria, Rego ( Kevin's nickname for Regan) or Lizette?" Kevin asked hoping it wasn't Valeria.

" It was Marie Kanker." Nazz said.

" That's rough, how did it happen, how did she even get in the picture I mean she's cool but still." Kevin said in shock.

" Marie and I were in competition all day at school for Ruben's affections and when she saw the opportunity she took it." Nazz said.

" Man, Marie and Ruben huh, never thought they would be a couple." Kevin said thinking about it.

" So how you doin'?" Kevin asked in concern of his long time friend.

" I'm okay I mean it's not like it's the end of the world, after all he made me his best friend and we kissed once." Nazz said and Kevin spat out his power-rade.

" You guys kissed?" Kevin shouted out.

" Yeah I asked for it and he honored my request, so technically he didn't cheat on Marie cause right about now they're probably hooking up." Nazz said.

" Not bad Ruben, played your cards well." Kevin thought to himself giving Ruben props.

" Yeah, so did you see Valeria?" Nazz asked teasing Kevin changing the subject.

" Y-y-yeah, I had her in History with Double D and Rego." Kevin said sweating.

" How did it go, did you freak out like you always do?" Nazz said laughing as she continued to tease Kevin.

" Yeah and she laughed." Kevin said blushing in embarrassment.

" Well today she told me at English that some creep was harassing her, apparently she knew this guy from back where she was from." Nazz said discussing on what happened during the day.

" Really, so he's a new guy?" Kevin said in a serious tone.

" Yeah he is, but he better leave her alone from now on." Nazz said.

" Yeah he better if he knows what's good for him." Kevin said clenching his fist.

" You should make your move, maybe then he'll back off." Nazz said giving Kevin her recommendations.

" Um, now?" Kevin said nervously.

" Uh yeah, it's obvious you like her, just talk to her." Nazz said.

" Um well I don't know." Kevin said feeling really nervous.

" Come on Kev, try talking to her she might like you back." Nazz said to encourage Kevin.

" Easy for you to say you're a girl, besides freaking out is better than talking about awkward things bout nature like Double D did with Regan." Kevin said making Nazz laugh more.

" So you and Double D both are that nervous talking to Valeria and Regan?" Nazz asked.

" Pretty much." Kevin admitted.

" If you want, I can help you guys out?" Nazz to Kevin who had a horrified expression on the phone.

" No, no, no d-don't!" Kevin stammered.

" Okay, but let me know if you change your mind." Nazz said.

" Sure, um listen Nazz it's getting late I have to turn in I'll see you at school." Kevin said.

" Oh okay then you're right it's getting late, see you tomorrow." Nazz said.

" Later." Kevin said hanging up the phone.

9:40 pm Edd's house 

Edd began thinking how his day went at school and he constantly kept thinking of Regan Becerra.

" Curse this workout, I never been more at my limit training in mixed martial arts, I'm a pacifist for crying out loud." Edd said rubbing his muscles.

" But thinking of Regan takes all this pain away." Edd said as he begun to think of her.

" She looked so gorgeous at school, I wish I could say the right things to her." Edd said.

" But I'm also afraid if I try to talk to her, Marie would want to fight her." Edd said rubbing his chin.

" But then again Marie had plenty of opportunity to continue her usual antics but she never acted on it at all." Edd said as he recollects his visions of seeing Marie ignore him.

" Even though she was at the training camp, she still didn't bother trying to messing with me." Edd said.

" I don't know if I should be relieved or worried." Edd said.

" I mean granted she is a Kanker but she's also a human, I hope all things are right with her." Edd said.

Edd's cell phone began to ring and it was from Ed.

" Hiya Double D." Ed greeted.

"Hello Ed, how's it going?" Edd said.

" Nothing much just here at home, some workout wasn't it Double D?" Ed asked.

" Sure was Ed, I'm still feeling it." Edd said.

" Yeah, it's strange how your Kanker didn't give you kisses." Ed said.

"Actually I was just thinking the same thing." Edd said.

" Lucky dog, May and Lee dragged me and Eddy in the bathroom." Ed said.

" Some things never change." Edd said.

" Well to be honest, I didn't mind it too much but Eddy still panics." Ed said.

" You don't mind too much? Ed do you like May?" Edd asked.

" Well she's not ugly." Ed said blushing on the other side of the phone.

" Well if you like her, go tell her, we already know she's attracted to you." Edd said giving his friend advice.

" I just wanna be her best friend, I just feel I can trust her with anything." Ed said.

" That'll work too, Ed." Edd said.

" Okay I'll ask her tomorrow at school." Ed happily said.

" You do that, well listen Ed I'm tired and I'm just about ready to go to bed." Edd said yawning.

" Okie dooky Double D, thanks for the advice see you tomorrow." Ed said.

" Good night Ed." Edd said hanging up the phone and laid on his bed.

" Regan, I hope we can start a new day tomorrow." Edd said.

" Maybe I'll have better luck getting to know you." Edd said closing his eyes as he begins to dream of Regan.


	2. Chapter 2: Secret's out

Chapter Two: Secret's out

8:00 am Edd

It is the next morning at school in Peach Creek High School, Edd is looking to finally speak to Regan without embarrassing himself but first he's wanting to check on Marie.

" I hope she's all right, Eddy said I shouldn't but I can't help myself." Edd said in his thoughts walking in the hallways looking for Marie.

Edd spotted Marie in a corner of the school as if shes waiting for somebody.

" Here goes." Edd said nervously walking towards Marie.

Marie looks towards Edd and smiled. " Hello Marie." Edd said.

" Hi Double D." Marie replied.

" Uh um how are you doing?" Edd said with his hand on the back of his head.

" I'm doing great, what's up?" Marie responded back.

" Nothing really just thought I'd check in with you to see if everything's all right." Edd said.

" I'm fine, why you ask?" Marie said curiously.

" Well it's just that lately you haven't been yourself around me like you usually do." Edd said as Marie knew what he was talking about.

" It's not that I want you to do that again." Edd said shaking because he's afraid that Marie might pounce him.

" But it bothers me when somebody's not themselves, so I was wondering if you may need someone to talk to, I can help." Edd said being generous to Marie despite that she was his tormentor.

" It's not like that at all." Marie said.

" It isn't?" Edd replied.

" It's because now I have a boyfriend, a real boyfriend." Marie said with a smile.

" You do? Who?" Edd asked.

" It's Ruben." Marie answered much to Edd's surprise.

" Ruben?" Edd asked.

" Yes, he's the one." Marie said smiling.

" Well congratulations, how did it happen?" Edd congratulated Marie.

" Well I simply admitted my feelings and he chose me instead of Nazz." Marie said.

" Nazz? She liked him too?" Edd said.

" Yeah but he is now my boyfriend." Marie said.

" Well then this was a misunderstanding, I'm happy for you two, he's a nice guy." Edd complimented.

" Thanks Double D, I'm sorry for putting you through a lot since I met you, I hope you can forgive me so we can move on." Marie said apologizing to Edd.

" Of course I forgive you Marie, I'm sorry I wasn't the one to make you this happy, I know Ruben will do what I never did for you." Edd cheerfully said.

" Thanks Double D, that really means a lot to me, we can be friends right?" Marie said.

" Sure thing, Marie." Edd said.

" So you like that girl Regan huh?" Marie asked Edd.

" Yes I do, how did you know?" Edd asked.

" Well I could tell, I watched everything you did I knew you had feelings for her." Marie said.

" So you did, but I don't know what to tell her, she's so gorgeous." Edd said.

" Do what you do best and be yourself, I know she likes you, shes waiting for you to make the first move." Marie said trying to motivate Edd.

" Really, you think so?" Edd asked.

" I know so, you're Double D, you're sweet, you're handsome and you're for real, not a lot of guys have that." Marie said.

" Come on you're just saying that." Edd said smiling.

" No really, and also you're very modest so that's another plus." Marie said.

" Thank you Marie." Edd said giving Marie a hug that never got willingly from him.

" Well listen class is going to start, I'll see you later bye now." Edd said leaving his former enemy, now friend Marie Kanker who just gave him her vote of confidence.

As Edd walked away to class, he ran into Ruben.

" Hello Ruben, I just heard about you and Marie, congratulations she's a good girl." Edd said to Ruben as Marie watched from afar.

" Hey Double D and thanks, I promise I'll take care of her." Ruben replied shaking Edd's hand.

10:40 am Kevin

First period was over in English, Kevin went to A lunch with a lot on his mind thinking about how he was going to confess his feelings for Valeria.

Kevin waited in the lunch line with Ed, Lizette, Lee, Jimmy, Chris and Regan.

" Hey bro, so are you gonna talk to her?" Chris said to Kevin while waiting in line.

" Man, I don't know what to tell her she's like a goddess." Kevin said gaining Lizette's attention.

" Besides, you never told Nazz how you feel." Kevin said as Chris blushed a little.

" Well that's because she's tryna holla at Ruben." Chris said.

" Well you're in luck, Ruben's dating Marie Kanker." Kevin said walking towards their table with their trays.

" Yum yum, chicken with lots of gravy!" Ed said as Lizette laughed while Lee and Regan looked at him questionably.

" Dork." Kevin said to the deranged Ed.

" So anyway, I couldn't help but over hear about you liking someone Kev, care to share with me?" Lizette said as Kevin gulped.

" He likes Valeria!" Chris blurted out.

" Thanks Mr. Smooth!" Kevin said after he punches Chris in the back of his head making Chris tear up a little.

" Just trying to help, take it easy." Chris said rubbing the back of his head.

" Really is that true Kevin?" Lizette asked.

" Well Double D likes Regan!" Kevin blew Edd's cover causing Regan to spit out her drink.

" He does?" Regan asked Kevin.

" Er- well." Kevin said feeling bad.

" Don't change the subject, do you really like Vale?" Lizette asked again.

" Yes." Kevin admitted quietly.

" Speak up!" Lee said.

" Okay I like her, I like Valeria!" Kevin inadvertently shouted out making the entire lunchroom hear him.

" Did the school bell ring already?" Ed asked.

" No you big lug, it was just Kevin shouting." Lee answered Ed's question.

" Oh." Ed said as he resumed eating.

" If you like her why don't you go for it with her?" Lizette said.

" I don't know how to talk to her, I freak out." Kevin said feeling ashamed.

" You won't know until you try, do you want somebody else to take her?" Lizette said.

" Well no I-." Kevin said before being cut off by Lee.

" That's a new one, Kevin's being a coward." Lee taunted Kevin.

" I'm no coward!" Kevin said back talking Lee.

" Prove us wrong, coward." Lee again putting Kevin on the spot.

" All right fine I'll show you!" Kevin said getting up and then ran to the restroom.

" Haha presto, Kevin doesn't like to get showed up, that outta remedy his problem." Lee said revealing her intentions.

" Nice." Lizette said hi fiving Lee as Regan had a confused look on her face.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Kevin put the sink water and splashed it on his face then looked in the mirror.

" I can do it, I need to tell her how I feel." Kevin said as Ed and Chris walked in the bathroom.

" You all right Kevin?" Ed asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, thanks." Kevin replied.

" If you want us to pep-talk ya well help." Chris offered.

" No thanks guys, I have it under control." Kevin said as the lunch bell sounded.

Kevin, Ed, and Chris walked out the restroom to class, and Regan was there waiting for Kevin.

" Yo Kev, looks like Rego wants to talk to you." Chris said as he and Ed left the scene.

" Hey Kev, is it true does Double D like me." Regan asked.

" Uh, yeah he does, I feel like a dick I was suppose to let him tell you." Kevin said as Regan had her hand on her heart.

" Wow, I can't believe I never knew, how come you never told me?" Regan said.

" How can you not know it's obvious he flirts with you when he talks to you." Kevin said with a laugh.

" Oh my god, that was flirting?" Regan said referring to whenever Edd does talk to her it's always a little awkward.

" Yeah, he tells me when he sees you that he feels that his knees become weak and to be honest the man doesn't shut the hell up about ya." Kevin said to Regan who is blushing.

" Well I always thought he was hot until I hear him try to "flirt"." Regan said admitting her feelings for Edd.

" Well let's see what happens in history class in 4th period." Kevin said.

" Yeah and best of luck with Valeria." Regan winked.

2:00 pm History Class

Kevin and Edd both entered History class to see Valeria and Regan in attendance that have empty desks next to them.

Edd sat next to Regan, Kevin sat next to Valeria and both are sweating profusely.

" Hi Double D." Regan said giving Edd a warm smile.

" H-h-hi R-r-regan." Edd said with his hands shaking.

" Looks like we're working together, don't worry I won't bite." Regan said laughing placing her hand on Edd's hand to calm him down.

" You know the funny thing about nature-!" Edd said freaking out before seeing Kevin doing the cut it out hand gesture.

Edd sighed and began to talk to Regan the right way,

" I do apologize Regan, I don't mean to be awkward at times I just want to be honest with you, I like you I like you a lot." Edd confessed to Regan of his feelings.

" From the first time I laid my eyes on you, I never seen anyone so very beautiful in my life, your smile is flawless, your scent in breathtaking, and your laughter brings joy to my heart." Edd said as Regan cupped her hands on her lips feeling special.

" Double D, do you really mean what you said, is that how you really feel about me?" Regan eagerly asked.

" Y-yes its the truth." Edd said giving his final answer.

" I like you too, Double D." Regan said giving her best smile to Edd.

" Does this mean I can ask you out?" Edd said.

" Yes." Regan said holding Edd's hand.

Kevin while trying to talk with Valeria notices Edd and Regan hooked up.

" Nice, Double D you got with Rego." Kevin said in his mind.

" Whatcha looking at, Kev?" Valeria said smiling to a blushing Kevin.

" Um, nothing." Kevin replied with his hand on the back of his head.

" Okay, this is it man gotta take this seriously." Kevin said to himself.

" So how are things going?" Kevin starting up a conversation.

" Good, just ready for school to be over." Valeria said closing her book.

" Ha, likewise." Kevin said starting to feel comfortable.

" So how are you doing?" Valeria said.

" Doing great, I started doing mixed martial arts with Rolf, the Ed's and Jonny under Ruben." Kevin said.

" Oh so Ruben's teaching you guys, he's pretty good." Valeria said with interest.

" Yeah he is, he handled our asses like nothing." Kevin said laughing.

" Yeah he's gonna, he takes it seriously." Valeria said.

" He's even protected me from this guy who tried to force me to be his girlfriend." Valeria said as Kevin gulped.

" Sure would hate to be that guy." Kevin said.

" Yeah and the worst thing is, he goes here now." Valeria said with a look of concern.

" Hey don't worry, I won't let nothing happen no matter how dangerous he is that's a promise okay?" Kevin said.

" Thanks Kev." Valeria said smiling with a small blush.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Chapter Three: Confrontation

3:30 pm School Hallway

The final bell rang at the High School signaling the students to go home.

" So you still take a bus home?" Kevin asked Valeria.

" Yeah, still do." Valeria answered.

" Guess I should let ya go then." Kevin said.

" Yeah, I have to meet Karen and Lizette like now." Valeria said.

" All right see you tomorrow." Kevin said.

" Bet that, and thanks again for cheering me up, it meant a lot." Valeria said hugging Kevin.

" Bye." Kevin said quietly as Valeria walked off.

" So how'd it go?" Chris said coming around the corner with Ed, Eddy, Rolf and Scott.

" What the- where you guys just listening?" Kevin said jumping up.

" Pretty much." Eddy said.

" So Casanova Kevin-boy tell us how it went?" Rolf said teasing his friend.

" Nothing, nothing at all." Kevin said sweating.

" Really so that hug was nothing?" Scott said.

" Yeah just friends." Kevin said.

" Somehow I don't buy it, come on Kev make your move." Chris said as he is trying to motivate Kevin.

" I wish I can but I don't know how." Kevin said.

" How bout now?" Ed said as he casually points in a direction where Valeria is at.

Kevin turned his head to see Valeria was being harassed by a tall Mexican male with tattoos and had his hair short faded.

Accompanying him were two guys, one guy was of Mexican descent that is fat but not too fat named Christian that always has his hair in a tapered fade, another guy was of black descent that is on the football team with a well-built body named C.J that always had braids.

Kevin had a pissed off look on his face and walked to Valeria's direction.

" Oh shit, we better go with him." Chris said as he, Ed, Eddy, Rolf and Scott followed.

" Listen Roy, stop harassing me or else!" Valeria said threatening Roy.

" Or what, what's gonna happen?" Roy said taunting Valeria.

" I'm gonna happen!" Kevin said as Roy, Christian, C.J and Valeria turned their heads towards him.

Ruben, Edd, the Kankers, Regan, Nazz, Jonny, Sarah, Karen and Lizette saw the commotion and rushed to where everybody was at.

" Really, what can you do?" Roy said getting in Kevin's face.

" Kevin." Valeria said in her thoughts quietly.

" Test me and find out!" Kevin said as he pushed Roy.

" That's how you want it, let's go then!" Roy said dropping his backpack as Kevin got ready.

" You haven't changed one damn bit, Roy." Ruben said getting in front of Kevin as Roy looked intensely in his eyes.

" You!" Roy said.

" That's right, now unless you want your ass kicked again walk away." Ruben said with no fear.

" I got my ass kicked? Maybe you don't remember me whooping ya ass back in Freeport!" Roy shouted.

" Oh shut the hell up Roy, he kicked your ass badly I was there!" Lizette said.

" Shut the fuck up bitch!" Roy yelled at Lizette.

" Don't talk shit to her you coward!" Eddy said defending one of his close friends.

" I had enough of your shit, you gonna fight or what?" Ruben said.

" Don't worry the odds are stacked against you this time, right boys?" Roy said as Christian and C.J got ready.

" All right let us see what you can do." Ruben said calmly.

" Uh uh not gonna happen, ya'll ain't jumping in on my boy." Chris said as Rolf, Scott, Ed and Eddy backed up Kevin and Ruben.

A teacher saw what was about to happened and stepped in.

" Break it up, not allowed here!" The teacher said getting in between Ruben and Roy.

" Fine." Roy said as he and his friends backed off.

" Tomorrow after school at the park, be there!" Roy said to Kevin.

" And I'll deal with you later!" Roy said to Ruben.

" Don't worry about him fucker, I'll be there." Kevin said.

Roy and his friends left the school while Kevin's friends patted him on the back.

" Eh don't worry about that dick head, no sweat." Eddy said.

" Kevin?" Valeria said as Kevin looked over.

" Yes?" Kevin replied.

" Thanks, thanks for sticking up for me and living up to your promise." Valeria said as she walked and kissed Kevin on his cheek.

Valeria blushed and walked off to the bus stop with Karen and Lizette.

" No problem." Kevin said rubbing the spot where Valeria kissed.

" You got it covered bro?" Ruben said to Kevin.

" Yeah I think so, how tough is he?" Kevin asked.

" Pretty tough, but not unbeatable come by my crib I'll teach you more mixed martial arts and show you his weaknesses." Ruben said.

" All right let's go." Kevin said with a determined look.

Kevin made his way to Ruben's garage to further his training.

" What's up I'm ready." Kevin said entering Ruben's garage.

" All right step in the octagon." Ruben said.

" All right start with the basics." Ruben said beginning a sparring match.

**Sorry had to cut the chapter a little short, this whole chapter was basically about a ****confrontation between Kevin and Roy. Is Kevin more than prepared or prepared enough? What will happen in Kevin's and Valeria's friendship, stay friends or more than friends?**


	4. Chapter 4: Talks Over

Chapter Four: Talks Over

2:00 pm Kevin, History Class

Third period has concluded and now is the fourth and final period.

Kevin walks in the class thinking about his upcoming fight after school against Roy.

" Babe, look at Kevin he's been like that all day." Regan said to Edd.

" He sure does look intense." Edd said observing Kevin.

" Kevin?" Valeria said.

" Yes, Vale?" Kevin responded.

" You okay?" Valeria asked.

" No sweat, I feel confident he's gonna pay and he won't bother you again, that I promise." Kevin said with determination.

" I know you'll keep your promises with me, it's a shame that I didn't know the real you last year." Valeria said as Kevin looked on.

" I know, I had chances to know you sooner but I was afraid." Kevin said as Valeria paid full attention.

" Afraid? Why were you afraid?" Valeria asked getting closer to Kevin.

" Truth is Vale, I sorta you know..." Kevin said feeling a bit hesitant.

" You what?" Valeria said.

" Um well I-." Kevin uttered.

" Tell me." Valeria said placing her hand on Kevin's hand.

" I like you, I like you a lot." Kevin admitted.

" You do?" Valeria asked tightening her grip on Kevin's hands.

" Yes, I do no question about it." Kevin said.

" I never thought you would like me, I always thought you wanted to be friends." Valeria said taking her hands of Kevin's.

" It's the honest to god truth." Kevin said looking away.

" Wow, I can't believe this." Valeria said.

" Please Vale, I don't want this to ruin what friendship we have." Kevin pleaded.

" It won't it's good you told me, just please give me time to think about this." Valeria said placing her hand on Kevin's arm.

" Okay, take all the time you need." Kevin said.

Edd and Regan saw and heard their conversations and began to wonder themselves if Kevin and Valeria should stay friends or take it to the next level.

" My, now they're both quiet." Edd said.

" I hope they'll get together, Kevin really likes her." Regan said.

" I'm sure things will run it's course." Edd said.

The school bell rang and now it's go time.

3:30 pm The Peach Creek Park

The talk is over and it's time to put up or shut up as Kevin and his friends go to the park meeting Roy with his friends.

" Kevin, listen I wanna let you know I have your back bro, we had our differences but I'm with ya." Eddy said walking alongside Kevin his long time arch-enemy.

" Thank dor-, thanks Eddy it means a lot." Kevin said patting Eddy's back.

" Don't worry Eddy, Kevin won't be taken down easily." Ruben said.

" Yeah, I saw Ruben train Kevin, Kevin's gonna make mincemeat outta that bastard." Marie said.

" Thanks, Ruben." Kevin said to his mma mentor.

" Break a leg kid." Ruben said.

" So Ruben, supposedly Roy beaten you up in a street fight?" Scott said.

" The man must be stupider than I thought he was, trust me when Kevin is through with him, he's next on my list." Ruben said.

" I like it when you talk tough." Marie smiled holding Ruben's arm.

" I wouldn't count on it, there won't be anything left of him." Chris said.

" Hey Kev." Nazz said.

" What's up Nazz?" Kevin replied.

" Teach that jerk a lesson, make him leave Valeria alone." Nazz said.

" That's my motivation." Kevin replied slyly.

" Kevin-boy, should anything happen Rolf will step in and defend you." Rolf said backing up his long time best friend.

" Thanks, Rolf." Kevin said. Kevin arrived at the park and waiting for him was none other than Roy.

" Just when I started to think you weren't coming, here you are." Roy said cracking his knuckles.

" Wishful thinking, I wasn't going to miss this." Kevin said taking off his shirt as Valeria, Lizette and Karen arrived at the scene.

" Kick his good-for-nothin' ass Kevin!" Lee said from the crowd.

" Break a leg!" Jonny said rooting for his friend.

" Beat him to a pulp, Kevin." Karen said.

" Whoo all right, Kevin I want you to win, so I can kick his ass next!" Ruben said clapping making everybody laugh at his remark.

" You'll get yours next, Ruben!" Roy shouted out to Ruben.

" You should worry about who's in front of you!" Kevin said throwing a right hand connecting to Roy's face.

" Hey, that was a cheap shot!" C.J yelled from afar as Kevin gave Roy a head kick knocking him down.

" Get up!" Kevin said backing up giving Roy the chance to stand up.

" That's as lucky as you'll get, you should've finished me." Roy said standing up.

" I ain't worried, come get some!" Kevin said daring Roy to make a move.

" My pleasure!" Roy said sprinting towards Kevin. Roy attempted a high knee but was quickly evaded by Kevin, then spun around for a head kick which connected to Kevin's head.

" Oh, no get up Kevin!" Nazz and Valeria screamed.

Roy got on top of Kevin and began to start a ground and pound while Kevin was covering up.

" Come on Kevin, don't let him treat you like a punk!" Eddy shouted out.

" Kevin pull him in full guard!" Ruben shouted out advice.

" Right!" Kevin said pulling full guard on Roy.

Roy continued to strike Kevin with heavy shots to the face.

" Quick, use your legs to lift him up from his pelvis!" Ruben shouted out as Kevin did what he was told bouncing Roy off.

" All right punk, round two." Kevin said standing off toe to toe against Roy.

It was Kevin's turn to sprint towards Roy and boy was he fast!

Kevin put Roy in a Muay Thai clench and did some dirty boxing with heavy knee shots to Roy's face.

" Nicely done Kevin!" Edd said.

Then Kevin threw a barrage of punches and kicks that all landed on Roy's face and ribs.

" Go Kevin!" May said.

Roy couldn't defend himself, he sustained heavy injures to his body and can not take much more to the face.

" Finish him, knock him out!" Eddy yelled out.

" End of the line, Roy!" Kevin said before delivering a strong left hook that finished Roy.

" Damn, Roy just got dropped by Kevin!" Lizette said cheering.

" That wasn't fair, we'll be back!" Christian shouted out.

" Why run, let's go now!" Rolf called out Christian and C.J.

" Don't waste your time Rolf, we just turned their leader into a little girl!" Ed said making everyone laugh while Roy stood up.

" Keep laughing Ruben, we'll get it going before we're supposed to!" Roy said threatening Ruben.

" That's fine with me, dude." Ruben said with a cocky smile pissing off Roy.

" What you say, come on, come on!" Roy said power walking to Ruben while his friends hold Roy back.

" I suggest you rest up Roy, I don't wanna kick ya ass while you're already banged up, I want you at your best not that it matters." Ruben said.

" Damn you Ruben, be ready!" Roy said.

" Get out of here unless you want another beating!" Kevin shouted to Roy as Roy and his friends left.

" Way to go, Kev!" Regan said.

" Thanks Rego." Kevin replied smiling.

Valeria came up to a battle worn Kevin to give him a hug.

" You kept another promise, Kev." Valeria said smiling.

" I always do." Kevin said looking into Valeria's eyes.

" You know how I told you that I needed to think over things?" Valeria asked Kevin.

" Yes." Kevin answered.

" I think the best thing is to be friends." Valeria said much to Kevin's dismay and everybody's surprise.

" Friends?" Kevin asked trying to hide his sadness away.

" Yes." Valeria answered quietly also with a sad tone sensing that Kevin wasn't all right with it.

" I-I understand." Kevin said.

" Oh no, she said she wants to be just friends with Kevin, I understand how your feeling." Nazz said feeling sad for her friend while looking at Ruben and Marie kiss.

**That's it for Admiration of a Ed it ended with Edd with Regan but Kevin did not get Valeria. Emotions are pouring through Kevin's being both frustration and sadness. ****Did Valeria really mean to stay friends or is she waiting for the right opportunity to present itself. Girls are funny like that, you never know what they are thinking. The next story will be the story that branches "Living in Peach Creek" and " Admiration of a Ed" into one big story with side movie stories given that now they already had their start in their high school senior year similar to Easymacs Teen series as far as school and occasions** **and the fact that new O.C s I created will be in it. Good reviews no flames**


	5. Chapter 5: Heartbroken

Admiration of a Ed

Chapter Five: Heartbroken

" What's wrong Nazz, why so sad Kevin won!" Chris said approaching Nazz.

" Valeria just told Kevin that she wants to be just friends." Nazz said pointing out to Kevin who was pretty bummed out.

" Damn that's bad, he really liked her." Chris said while other people in the back are still talking about the fight's results.

" Let's go check on him, Eddy." Nazz said.

" Sure." Chris said walking over to Kevin with Nazz.

" Kev?" Nazz asked Kevin.

" Yeah, what's up Nazz?" Kevin gloomly answered.

" I heard what she told you, I know you more than anybody you're hurt." Nazz said.

" Tch I'm that predictable huh?" Kevin said.

" How you holdin up?" Chris asked.

" I guess it was too good to be true." Kevin answered staring down.

" Hey don't sweat it Kevin, maybe now wasn't the time." Nazz said trying to cheer up Kevin.

" Yeah and it's not like it was for nothing that you fought your heart out." Chris said with his hand on Kevin's shoulder.

" You're both right, all that matters is that she's happy and I got that bastard away from her." Kevin said.

" You got it Kevin, that's all that matters." Ruben said putting himself in the conversation with everybody else joining.

" Sorry that it didn't work out the way you wanted to." Regan said.

" Thanks you guys for helping me out." Kevin said smiling.

" Is there anything that the son of the shepard can do?" Rolf asked.

" No thanks bro." Kevin said.

" But that was one helluva fight, you're no coward kid." Lee said.

" Thanks Lee." Kevin said.

On the way to Peach Creek Estates

" So you just told him you want to be friends, why?" Karen asked Valeria.

" I'm not ready, I'm just not ready." Valeria said feeling bad.

" But the guy just fought for you and lived up to his promise and he likes you." Lizette said.

" I know but I don't know what to say, I just felt that maybe I need time to know him more before anything." Valeria said.

" Valeria do you like him, yes or no?" Lizette asked Valeria.

" He's not bad, he's cute and a great guy but more importantly a good friend." Valeria said arriving in the Peach Creek Estate homes.

" So it's a no?" Karen said.

" I didn't say that." Valeria said before being interrupted by Lizette.

" So what's the problem, what's keeping you?" Lizette said.

" I like Chris." Valeria said.

" Chris Macias?" Karen said.

" But that's one of Kevin's best friends." Lizette said.

" I know but I had my eye on him for a while, and when Kevin told me he likes me it puts me in a position." Valeria said.

" Damn right it does, so how is it gonna work?" Lizette said.

" I don't know I'm stuck between a guy I'm crushing on and a guy who could be best for me, the worst thing is they're best friends." Valeria said.

" Sounds to me, you got a decision to make." Karen said as Chris, Scott and Regan walked into their homes.

Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac

The Cul-De-Sac teens arrived at their home and decided to hang out for a bit before turning in.

" So what's next Kevin?" Rolf said.

" Well basically I'll tell her that I'm all right with her decision and I just want her happy." Kevin said.

" I still think she should have at least been your girlfriend." Marie said sitting on Ruben's lap.

" Yeah but the fact that Kevin is a being the class act if you will, will reward him in some way." Edd said.

" Eggs, Eggs, Eggs." Ed said.

" Ed what the hell does eggs have to do with anything what we're talking about?" Eddy said.

" Making omelet's." Ed dumbly said as Eddy smacked his head with a fish knocking him out.

" Anyway, I'm sure things will work just fine after all there's plenty of fish in the sea." Sarah said.

" Sarah's right, let things run it's course bro." Ruben said.

" Just know that you're a great guy and take it day by day." Nazz said.

" Thanks again Nazz, you're the very best." Kevin said smiling at his friend Nazz.

" Hey babe I'm going home, see you at school." Marie said as she lip locked Ruben.

" All right see you tomorrow." Ruben said with Nazz looking on.

" So guys, the nights still young any body up for some mixed martial arts practice?" Ruben said.

" Sure, I wanna stay sharp." Kevin said.

" Sure, I'd like to try again." Edd said.

" Rolf would like to have a go." Rolf said.

" I wanna go!" Ed said jumping up and down.

" Count me in!" Jonny said.

" I want in." Eddy said.

" Nazz, Sarah care to join us?" Ruben asked.

" No not today, I got to check on Jimmy since he's sick." Sarah said.

" I have homework, maybe some other time?" Nazz said.

" Oh okay, well lets go boys." Ruben said heading to his garage as the guys followed.

**That's it for Admiration of a Ed it ended with Edd with Regan but Kevin did not get Valeria. Emotions are pouring through Kevin's being both frustration and sadness. ****Did Valeria really mean to stay friends or is she waiting for the right opportunity to present itself. Girls are funny like that, you never know what they are thinking. The next story will be the story that branches "Living in Peach Creek" and " Admiration of a Ed" into one big story with side movie stories given that now they already had their start in their high school senior year similar to Easymacs Teen series as far as school and occasions** **and the fact that new O.C s I created will be in it. Good reviews no flames**


End file.
